


Chirolinguistics

by lumosdragon



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosdragon/pseuds/lumosdragon
Summary: Drabble. Rodimus convinces Drift to teach him how to speak chirolingually.





	

“…but he primarily spoke chirolingually, so I had to take over the conversation –”

“Wait, you speak hand?”

“Yes, more or less fluently. Have I never told you that?”

“Not that I can remember. Hey, you should teach me. The captain of a questing ship should probably know more than one language, right?”

“Well, I mean, I wouldn’t mind, but – are you serious about this? Remember when you asked me about spectralist protection rituals?”

“Yeah, that was fun.”

“You told me you ‘totally forgot about that thing in the place’ and disappeared before I could even begin my first hymn.”

“Drift, look at me. Do I look like I’m joking about this?”

“A…a little? Is this a trick question?”

“Drift, I’m as serious about this chirolinguistics stuff as Ultra Magnus is about the Autobot Code.”

“Rodimus, I doubt you could be that serious about anything in your life, but if you insist –”

“Great! So what do we do first?”

“Wait, you – you want to begin now? As in right now?”

“Why, do you have anything better to do?”

“I – no, I guess not, I just…okay. Um. Spread your fingers out wide.”

“Like this?”

“Yes, that’s good. Try moving your fingers like this…good, now try this. Those are basic commands: ‘yes’ and ‘no’ respectively. You don’t get the full effect without tactile contact, of course…”

“Tactile contact. You mean being hand-in-hand.”

“Yes; not everyone would agree, but I personally believe chirolinguistics is best suited for one-on-one conversation.”

“Okay, so show me how it works with two hands.”

“Alright…you stay like that, and I…okay, so this is ‘yes’, this is ‘no’ – do you want to try?”

“Like this.”

“Yes, that’s it. Um, Rodimus?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m not sure how much you want to learn.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m not the most experienced teacher. I’ll show you anything else you think you need to know, but I don’t know where I’d begin with, say, grammar…”

“You’re starting to sound like Ultra Magnus.”

“Really? You had to go there.”

“Seriously, Drift, calm down. It’s fine.”

“ _What’s_ fine?”

“This. This is fine.”

“We’re not…doing anything?”

“Really? Huh. I hadn’t noticed.”

“…Rodimus.”

“That’s my name; don’t wear it out.”

“Rodimus, was this just an excuse to hold hands?”

“Well…”

“ _Rodimus_.”

“Would you be mad if I said yes?”

“…”

“Drift?”

“…no. Of course not.”

“Okay then. Yes. This was totally just an excuse to hold your hand.”

“Okay. Rodimus?”

“Yes, Drift?”

“You didn’t need the excuse, you know. You could have just asked.”

“I’ll remember that – for next time?”

“For next time.”


End file.
